Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for establishing secure communication channels with Internet of Things (IoT) devices.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.